1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that can prevent a malfunction thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus may include a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel may include a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate may include a gate line, a data line, a switching device, and a pixel electrode. The second substrate may include a black matrix and a common electrode. The gate driver may output a gate signal to the gate line, and the data driver may output a data signal to the data line.
A gate IC-less structure in which the gate driver is directly formed in the display panel may reduce the size and increase the efficiency of the display apparatus.
In the gate IC-less structure, a parasitic capacitance may occur between the gate driver and the common electrode, which may cause a malfunction in the gate driver.